


I'm The Definition of Flamboyant

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fem!Hanji - Freeform, M/M, Singer!Eren, Singer!Levi, awkward attempt at humor, first ereri fic, might change the title, singers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:32:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi Ackerman is a famous singer, whose fame is slowly decreasing, but with the fabulous entrance of Eren Jeager, an aspiring singer, he realizes maybe there is a way to get back to the top again without pulling a Miley Cyrus. Now add a fake gay couple, a crazy manager, a sister wanting to kill him, and Captain America--this may be way harder than he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Those Emerald Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first Ereri fic so please cut me some slack if it isn't so great. Nevertheless please enjoy it the best you can! I love comments and kudos.

 

A fucking pathetic, ridiculously handsome (which Levi would never admit out loud) loser. The short raven is sitting right beside Hanji in her living room, watching the kid perform in one of his world tours. Eren Jaeger, huh? Levi huffs, and turns his head to the side, refusing to watch anymore.

            “Wow. This is hard competition Levi.” Hanji, Levi’s manager, notes. Her glasses which were usually on her head are now settled on the bridge of her nose. She repeatedly pushes them back in the stereotypical ‘nerdy way’ as they would call it, distracting Levi more than enough with her rapid hand movements.

            “Buy new glasses, shitty glasses.” Levi mutters. Hanji only responds with a laugh and pats Levi on the head.

            “I’m pretty sure those fans of yours don’t know how much of a little grumpy ass you really are.” Hanji then turns serious. “But truthfully, Levi, we need to up our game. Eren Jeager is a threat.”

            Levi rolls his eyes. He kind of understood that, but he glances towards to boy on the TV screen again. Eren is tall with lean muscle (aka hot bod), but despite what Levi thinks is an incredibly unique voice, the boy’s main attraction is his jewel-encrusted eyes. A shiny emerald. Levi’s hand instantly moves to his throat to thumb the emerald gem hanging on his choker.

            Levi has never seen someone like him before (never seen someone with his sort of eyes, anyway. “Is he wearing contacts?”

            “Nope. I’ve seen his father, remember Grisha Jaeger? The oh so lovable 80’s actor? Well he has Eren’s eye color, but Eren got his mother’s eye shape, which is big and round.” Hanji pauses a moment, “I think they’ve thought this entire thing through to give birth to an Adonis.”

            Levi scoffs, “As if. When two gorgeous people come together there’s a fifty-fifty chance the child would either be fucking ugly or gorgeous.”

            “Oh, so Eren’s a lucky gem.”

            She practically read my mind, Levi thinks. He hates how someone can only get so popular from their certain ‘hot’ look/image. Levi himself became famous not because of his endless hours of practice and insomniac nights he had for this said career of an artist, but because girls got a kick out of looking at his face and body. He does get unlimited hate of how he’s like a short elf but leave it to his fans (named Ackerfans, hence his last name Ackerman, and because Hanji is a stupid little shit who should not name things) to give endless hate and death threats to whoever dares to ‘hurt his precious feelings’. How the image of a man with a sparkling personality developed from Levi confuses him. He himself thinks he’s like the devil reincarnated.

            Hanji continues, “I bet he’s so sweet and caring!”

            “Please don’t fucking tell me you’re becoming a fangirl for this boy.” Levi loves his fans dearly, more than he lets himself show it. But let’s face it, fangirls/boys are the scariest human beings on the planet. The last thing he needs is Hanji, his own manager, falling in love with this brat and threatening to kill Levi whenever the raven tries to exceed him.

            “Don’t be ridiculous, but looking at this boy is making my gaydar go off wildly.”

            “Don’t only gay people have gaydars?”

            “That’s beside the point.” Hanji then has a maniacal grin. “I have an amazing idea!”

            Levi sunk farther into the already awkward-ass couch. He knew what’s coming next. To be quite honest, he’s surprised his crazy manager didn’t bother him sooner.

            “Get ready you grumpy elf, you’re going to meet Eren Jeager!” Hanji screams as she whips out her phone.

            Fuck.

 

À          

 

Eren steps off of the stage panting and ready to fall asleep. The crowd’s cheers fade out behind him as he goes backstage and into his dressing room. The icky feeling of sweat gathering around his skin got the singer to fling his shirt off and crash into the only chair there.

            Fucking hell, Eren thinks as he tries to wiggle out of his tight skinny jeans, I fucking hate clothes right now.

            He slips into a robe to make do for sweatpants and a t shirt. As he sits back on his chair and lazily throws his feet over the chair, Eren thinks back to the time he got a living out of wearing his mismatched clothes but people only focusing on his voice. Sure, the pay and luxury has gotten way better performing on stage in front millions of dedicated fans rather than people in the café who listen because they don’t have a choice, but Eren didn’t sign up for the daily image builder. He wanted to make music. Not also be a model while he’s at it.

            A knock on the door captured Eren’s attention. He came to a proper seating position and spoke, “Come in.”

            In came in his manager and foster sister, Mikasa as well as his stylist, Armin. Mikasa quickly threw him a fresh, cool towel which Eren is grateful for while Armin gets to work for his hair. Eren sighs in content when he realizes Armin is instead giving him a massage with herb oils.

            “God, it was humid as hell out there.” Eren mutters.

            Armin laughs, “Yeah. I’m practically dying and I’m in an air conditioned room. I can’t even begin to wonder what you’re feeling.”

            The brunette nods his head as Armin’s skilled nimble fingers set to work with styling Eren’s hair. Eren looks at his foster sister for she hasn’t said a single word.

            “Everything alright?”

            Mikasa nods, “Of course. I just got a call.”

            “You always do.”

            “I got an interesting call.”

            “Can you elaborate?”

            Mikasa then pulls up a chair and sits right beside Eren. “Well, you know Levi Ackerman, right?”

            His sister is fucking with him. Eren knows it. Before Eren’s glory fame years, he got inspired and was obsessed (still is, though he won’t admit it) with Levi Ackerman. When Eren was an eighteen year old filled with dreams and horny thoughts he turned to Levi to inspire (and satisfy) him. Eren does see the man around sometimes, like recently at the Grammy’s, but nevertheless no one knows about his secret fangirl side for Levi except for his sister and Armin.

            “Well, his manager Hanji called me. He wants to meet up with you.”

            Eren’s eyes widen. There was a moment of silence before the brunette freaks out with shrieks of astonishment and excitement. His sister and Armin step away as Eren does a little happy dance for himself and jumps around.

            During his excitement he catches the surprised gaze of his two close friends and instantly calms down. He clears his throat and speaks in a deeper voice to regain some manliness, “Totally okay. I mean, yeah. Whatever. Who’s Levi?”

            Armin breaks out laughing, clutching his stomach as Mikasa looks to the sky as if she’s saying ‘are you fucking serious with me right now, Lord?’. Eren grins sheepishly.

 

À          

 

Hanji’s words stuck to him like a memorized song. He repeats the phrases over and over again in his head. He can do this. He’s a pop star. He can do anything. Levi keeps on his sunglasses with his beanie to cover his undercut. He’s wearing darker clothes to hide himself among the crowd, and since no one would expect Levi to wear something ‘basic’ like skinny jeans and a shirt. Levi prides himself in his style. The raven is currently walking in public towards whatever place Hanji kept on the GPS on his phone. The shitty glasses wouldn’t reveal where exactly he’d be meeting Eren, she just said “follow the yellow brick road on your phone, grumpy ass” referring to the yellow line marking the path to his destination.

            He fucking hates her sometimes. As Levi nears the place his phone goes off in various tones, and Levi finally sees why Hanji wouldn’t tell him. A café. Starbucks to be exact.

            Levi scowls. He would never doubt his manager, she may be maniacal but he doesn’t know anyone smarter than Hanji. But Starbucks? Is she insane?

            Nevertheless, Levi slipped into the coffee shop. His heartbeat sped at the sounds of teenage girls and various other groups practically filled up the place. It’s not like its Levi’s first time surrounded by a crowd while he’s in disguise, but every time he finds himself in the situation he feels like it’s the first every time. He feels like Ricky surrounded by zombies except the zombies haven’t noticed him yet. Yes, that sort of tension.

            A ding from his phone got him to jump, and he saw it was a text from Hanji. It read: The corner table.

            Levi looks towards the corner of the store to see a little table for two people, one of the seats already taken. It was obviously a masculine frame, dressed in dark clothes himself. His back was towards Levi so the singer couldn’t see who it is but he knows. Levi carefully made his way through and he taps the boy on the shoulder.

            Eren jumps and lets out a little squeak. The teenage boy looks behind him and his rigid stance relaxes when he sees it’s just Levi. Levi gives him a nod and sits across from him.

            “Eren Jeager?” He whispers. The entire tension hasn’t died down yet, so Levi is going to be as careful as he can.

            The boy in front of him vigorously nods his head it seems as it would roll off anytime soon. Levi arches an eyebrow. He seems like a puppy.

            Eren, too, has sunglasses on so Levi can’t see the famous bright green eyes, and dressed just as dark as Levi if not darker. Levi couldn’t help but notice a tattoo peeking out from underneath his shirt.

            “Levi Ackerman.” He didn’t ask, but states in wonder as if God himself is right in front of him. Levi wants to reply, ‘that’s right bitch’ but only gives a polite nod back. If he scares the boy away Hanji will definitely hurt him.

            “Look here, Eren,” Levi starts, “My manager decided to have this meeting right here in Starbucks for some f—“ Shit, don’t say fuck, “—abulous reason.” He stutters to correct himself.

            He clears his throat, “So let’s get right down to business, yeah?” Levi flashes his famous smirk as if to say ‘hey look I’m an awesome guy who totally does not prefer to spend his days holed up in his room watching Netflix’.

            Eren nods, “Okay.”

            Levi tries to remember what Hanji told him to say, “We both need publicity, because I’m starting to lose my fan base a bit while you’re still growing. So Hanji came up with a wonderful idea: We pretend to be gay lovers.”

            “O-oh.” Eren’s cheekbones turn a nice shade of pink. Levi refrains himself from smiling. Instead he does a head tilt the way Hanji tells him to do to make himself look ‘innocent’ and ‘cute’.

            “I know the idea is risky and you may not be gay—“ Ha. As if. Levi doesn’t need an answer from the Gay Gods to know that Eren prefers the dingly-doo rather than the front butt, “—but this is great publicity. Once we get to a stable stage of fame than we can ‘break up’ as they call it.”

            Eren still seems unsure, “I don’t know. What if we end up getting hate?”

            “Look Eren, we’re going to get hate anyway. Plus, it’s 2015, anyone who shames homosexuals is instantly brought down. If anything, the fan girls would go extra crazy. We might also get tons of fan boys as well.”

            A moment passes, and then Eren says, “Okay. What if they don’t believe us?”

            “To be truly honest no one would ever create a fake gay couple. The idea hasn’t been thought out before.”

            Eren chews his lower lip, “I just...I’ll call you and tell you later? I think I need to talk to my manager about this.”

            Levi nods, “That’s totally understandable. Give me your phone. I’ll type my number in.”

            Eren did so and while Levi entered his number, he got a text. Handing Eren back his phone Levi pulled out his, and looking at another text from Hanji.

            Both of you, take off your glasses now.

            He should’ve known. Levi hesitantly looks up to Eren and wonders how he should approach the idea. “Um, Eren?”

            “Yeah?”        

            “My manager told us to…take off our sunglasses.” Levi tried grinning but the action is ten times harder when he wants to scowl.

            “What? Why?”

            Levi sighs, “Just, trust her. Hanji may be completely crazy but without her I wouldn’t be where I am right now.”

            Eren looks directly into Levi’s eyes (or so he thinks. Levi can’t tell with those sunglasses) and shyly raises his hand up to his sunglasses. Levi does the same and at once both of them take it off.

            Levi mouths, ‘1…2…3..”

            “HOLY FUCK, IS THAT LEVI ACKERMAN AND EREN JEAGER?”

           

À          

 

Mikasa is pacing around Eren’s room. The brunette is ignoring the tense atmosphere his sister is bringing and instead is looking at the countless news articles of him and Levi. Eren did tell his manager about the idea Levi brought up, and he didn’t hear a no but he didn’t hear a yes either. Nevertheless, it looks as if suspicions are raising anyway, so matter what Eren decides he has to go through this.

            Eren clicks on one article that says “Levi Ackerman and Eren Jeager Together?”

            Eren skims the article and pauses at the picture of two of them together at Starbucks. Their glasses were off and Levi looks nervous while Eren looks afraid. He also looks bad. Eren groans to himself. He should’ve worn something cuter. He’s right in front of his idol for God’s sake!

            Then he thought of what Levi said to him. ‘Let’s be a fake gay couple.’ Truth be told, Eren wouldn’t mind being Levi’s boyfriend, but then, when all of this blows over and both get their stable reputation as needed, will it end? Eren doesn’t want it to end, and he especially doesn’t want to get into a fake relationship with Levi if the older man doesn’t like him back. It’d be awkward and for show. Eren wants something real.

            “You should do it.” Mikasa says. Eren forgot she was there.

            “What? Seriously?”

            “Eren the media is already asking questions, so we don’t have a choice.” Mikasa then proceeds to mutter ‘those smart bastards’, “Plus, don’t you have a huge crush on him?”

            Eren frowns, “Yeah, but it’s going to be a fake relationship, Mika.”

            Mikasa sighs and sits down right beside Eren.

            “The sister in me wants to punch Levi and his crazy ass manager all the way to Neptune.” The girl smiles at Eren, “But the manager in me thinks it may work, and---“

            “The manager side always wins. Yeah, I know.” Eren goes back to surfing the web.

            Mikasa frowns slightly and turns her head to stare the wall. Her short black hair swishing with her, “I’m doing this because I love you,  Eren. I know this may be the last thing you want but at least give it a try? Everyone’s already riled up anyway.”

            Eren just nods, not giving an answer back. He then proceeds to look at articles of himself. Mostly all of them talk about the newest sensation but a new one catches his attention.

            _Eren Jeager Another Star or Another Fake?_

            What the absolute fuck. Eren proceeds to read the rest of the article of how the boy could possibly not have any talent but only depends on his team. They also talk about how he apparently doesn’t know how to play anything. He’s nothing but a pretty voice and a pretty face—and his voice can also be auto tuned.

            The article ends with _His fame will die overnight. Just wait._

            Eren’s eyebrows shot up with disbelief and anger.

 

À          

           

There is ringing, Levi notes. He’s surrounded by the peaceful pitch black darkness as he sips his tea, but then an annoying ringing sound comes up. Levi tries to ignore it, but it seems to be getting louder. And louder. The raven finds himself slowly being evaporated, and before you know it, his tea disappeared.

            “My tea!”

            “Jesus fuck Levi, answer your damn phone!” A metal object hit Levi’s temple, causing the raven the jerk up violently. Levi’s in a blanket burrito, also known as a strait jacket as Levi tries to pulls his arms out to answer the damn device known as a cell phone.

            He doesn’t recognize the number and prays to the Gay Lords it’s not a fan, “Hello?” He clears his hoarse throat, “hello?”

            “Hey, Levi. It’s Eren.” Oh, yeah, I didn’t get that kid’s number.

            “Oh, hey, what’s up.” Levi hopes he feels his cold, cold tone. The singer glances at the clock to see it’s only 10:30. Well, whatever.

            “Um, well. The fake gay couple idea? My manager’s on board. Let’s do it.”

            Levi rubs his eyes, “What?”

            “The thing we talked about yesterday…?”

            Levi’s eyes widen in remembrance, “Yeah, yeah. Both of you are on board?”

            “Yes. I’ll meet you up today at one, yeah?”

            Levi doesn’t think he has anything going on then, “Okay. One.”

            “Alright. This time at my place. I’ll text you the address.” He then hangs up. Levi looks at his cell phone as if he’s looking at Eren. What’s the rush?

            Levi has two something hours to beat, so he then proceeds to go back to sleep. But then an arm grabs the back of Levi’s shirt and hauls him up.

            “What the fuck!” Levi shrieks, one hundred percent alert, “Erwin!”

            Erwin, also known as the Steve Rogers look alike to Levi, pulls Levi to a sitting position at the end of his bed with his incredible Captain America muscles. Erwin is Levi’s good friend from high school, and since Levi’s career skyrocketed, he’s now Levi’s assistant/part-time manager along with Hanji. If Captain America wasn’t straight as a ruler and practically one of  Levi’s brothers, the singer wouldn’t mind the whole entire boss/assistant shit that would go on. But now thinking about is is pretty fucking gross.

            “Good morning, grumpy ass. You can’t sleep anymore.”

            “You wake me up at the ass crack of dawn.” Levi rubs his eyes more, but then realization hit. “Wait a fucking minute. Did you throw my phone at my head?”

            “Possibly.”

            “Fuck you.”

            Erwin laughs, “You have plans at one, I hear?”

            “Yeah. I got to meet up with Eren. He’s okay with the gay couple thing.”

            Erwin nods, “I’ll inform Hanji while you get ready.”

            “I got hours. Why do I have to get ready now?”

            “You need to look good for your boyfriend.”

            “He’s not my—” Levi falters, “Okay, yeah. What the fuck ever.”

            Erwin smiles, “Eren Jaeger, huh? Got yourself a good one, fag.”

            “Burn in hell Captain America. Your movie sucked.”


	2. Make Me Feel Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Carla Jeager!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo

Eren took his first step into fame unknowingly when a famous Youtuber called Jean Kirschtein (Eren only knows him as the guy with blonde and brown hair) got Eren in the background while doing one of his public vlogging. Eren didn’t know he was in Youtube until he got stopped at in Starbucks by the same Jean.

            “Oh, thank the God!” Jean talks to the phone in his camera. Eren wonders if this guy has gone mad. “Look, everyone. I found that ‘bright eyed’ cute boy all of you were fantasizing over.”

            The boy with two toned hair held his phone up and Eren isn’t completely stupid to know he’s in the video. The brunette himself gives an awkward smile and wave to the back camera of Jean’s shiny iPhone, unsure what to do.

            Jean then lowers his phone and sticks out his arm, “I’m Jean, by the way, and you’re Youtube famous!”

            Eren, dumbfounded, shakes the boys hand, “I’m Eren. I think I know you?”

            It has been a surreal blur since that fateful moment. Jean got Eren to do some videos with him, and Eren agreed. Later the boy opened his own Youtube channel and only sang covers, his fame skyrocketing from one million followers to now a steady eight million. Then Eren’s sister Mikasa got fired recently, so she subconsciously got herself to manage Eren’s gigs and by herself got him signed by a record company. Afterwards Eren met Armin, and at first it was obviously awkward since the stylist wouldn’t refer to Eren anything other than ‘Mr. Jeager’ or ‘Sir’. Slowly but surely Eren got the shy boy to refer to him as nothing other than ‘Eren’.

            All of that happened in a year, and it becomes weird to think about. Eren never thought he’d become famous. If anything, Eren thought he’d be forced into a desk job his mom always wanted him to do but fame is a family thing apparently.

            Now Eren is happy he’s famous, not worldwide (yet, he’s hoping) but famous enough to eat pizza for breakfast whenever he wants to. Which he is doing right now.

            “Armin.” Eren manages to say with a mouth full of cheesy goodness, “You want to know why I love being famous?”

            Armin gives the singer a side-glance. “Because of the—“

            “Because of the pizza!” Eren yells giddily and takes another mouthful. Pure, pure perfect cheese with enough vegetables and oh—that sauce. He’s in heaven.

            Armin rolls his eyes and continues scrolling through his phone. Both boys were currently seated at the couch—Eren watching his American Horror Story and Armin just focusing on his phone because American Horror Story scares him too much—while the singer ignores the fact that in few moments Levi Ackerman is coming over.

            Well, tries to.

            Every time Eren thinks about the fact Levi is going to step into his home the boy’s heart races and his face heats up. Well, every time he even thinks about Levi his heart races and his face heats up. Eren can’t help it. He’s deeply infatuated.

            “You eat pizza everyday Eren, that’s not healthy. You need to work out more.”

            Eren waves it off while raising his leg, “Lookie here Armin,” Eren sets his pizza down.

            The brunette grabs a flab of fat from his thigh, “This, is pure happiness.” He then raises his other leg and does the same, “Happiness.”

            He raised both of his legs and grabs the fat at the back of his thighs, “Happiness.”

            Armin reaches over and pulls one of Eren’s legs up. The singer, the most least flexible person on the Earth, screeches and falls back onto the couch while yelling profanities at the sudden pain at his hamstring, “Jesus fuck!”

            Armin smiles, “You were saying.”

            Eren grumbles and sits back up, “I know some very fit and muscular people who are not flexible,”

            “You’re not fit nor muscular though.”

            “To hell with you.”

            Armin laughs, “Eren you look great for a guy who eats too many unhealthy junk food, but I think the fans are going to go crazy if you get abs.”

            Eren chuckles, “Oh, I can see it now. The random days I walk around shirtless just so the paps can take pictures of me hot and sweaty, my abs glistening—“

            “You are a singer, not a porn star,” Armin points out.

            Eren shrugs, “I’m actually quoting a line of a fanfic about me.”

            Armin laughs and Eren feels a surge of pride overcome him. He feels unstoppable now. Look out Will Ferrel a new comedy king is coming.

            The overhead ringing cut off Armin’s laugh, “That’s the doorbell.”

            “Really? I didn’t know.” Eren grins his ‘oh my god, this is such a revelation’ smile.

            The stylist glares and Eren cowers, laughing nervously, “Kidding, kidding. I’ll get it.”

            Eren actually is a bit nervous to open the door. He would think Sasha, his security guard, would let him know Levi is here and whatnot. Well, he thinks its Levi. Who else could it be? Then again, Eren suspects it may be Sasha wanting to eat another meal, even though the girl had one a hour prior. It surprises Eren how much a petite girl like Sasha can eat.

            The young brunette reaches his front door and opens it. His smile immediately gone from his face.

            “Mom.”

 

 

 

“And Eren, oh my god, I also made you this pie!”

            Eren got a slice of pie on his plate already filled with food.

            Eren’s mother, Carla Jaeger, widely known as the famous 80’s actress with gorgeous tan skin, kept on filling his plate with more and more food. Eren’s full stomach bloated out a bit to remind him he cannot eat anymore.

            “I—ah—mom I already ate.”

            “Oh nonsense! My little boy is all grown up! You need food!”

            Ever since Carla quit being an actress just to help raise Eren, and later on Mikasa, the once very busy amazing actress didn’t know how to fill her time. So she went on with other hobbies. First, arts for like a few years. Then knitting for another few. Swimming. Sewing. Blah blah, now she’s trying to become amazing at cooking, and took over the chef’s place back at her home.

            “Okay, how about this new quiche I had tried!”

            The thing is, Eren’s mother is a terrible cook, but her ‘little boy’ suffers through it just to make his Mom happy.

            “What do you think, dear, is it good?” Carla practically shoves the tart into Eren’s mouth.

            Eren nods, his cheeks puffed out like bunnies from the amount of food stuffed in his mouth. Tears were forming at the corner of his eyes from the nauseating taste but Eren gives his mom a thumbs up.

            She was and only meant to be an actress.

            “So, Mrs. Jaeger, any particular reason you’re here?” Armin asks politely.

            Carla Jaeger smiles sweetly at the blonde boy, “Well, obviously to meet my precious baby boy-“ Carla proceeds to pinch Eren’s cheeks and give it a hard tug. Eren wants to scream (unable to, because of the obvious reasons) from the sudden pain on his face. The things he does for his lovely mother.-“But I also have some news! I would’ve called, surely, but I haven’t seen Eren in such a long time. Why don’t you visit me more often, Eren? Mikasa keeps me up to date with all of your work times so you have weeks of free time. Have you ever once thought of calling Mama? No.”

            Eren successfully, though with much difficulty, managed to swallow his food and as he gasped in a breath, he wheezed out, “It’s called growing up Mom. I call you every month and we talk for hours!”

            “Eren, I live like twenty minutes away. On foot. I walked here, did you know that?”

            Eren stared at her with his eyes narrowed, “Why the fuck. Why?”

            “Don’t you cuss young man!”      

            “Mama, I’m twenty!”

            “Um.” The stylist is awkwardly tugging on his collar, “What is it you need to tell us, ma’am?”

            Carla’s eyes brightened in remembrance and she clapped her hands together, “I have some news! Eren—“ Carla was cut off with the sound of the doorbell overhead. Eren glanced at Armin and Armin gave Eren a look.

            Eren nodded and got up, “Hold on Mom, I have a guest that’s coming over today.”

            Carla’s lips formed an ‘O’.

            As Eren neared the door his heartbeat was racing, and it’s as if time itself slowed down. Eren unlocked the lock, the faint click made him even more nervous, and at one swing, the door was open.

            Standing there was Sasha, “Oh hey E-“

            She got cut off with the door slammed on her face.

            Eren groaned in frustration and turned around to leave but frantic knocks on his front door got him to open it again, “Sasha I’m not giving you any more food like—“

            Behind the brunette was the unmistakable Levi Ackerman. And he looks pissed.

            “What the fuck was that for, brat?” Brat?

            “Oh, I thought Sasha just…wanted..more um..more food.” Eren awkwardly stutters.  Great fucking job, Eren, aren’t you just the charmer?

            Levi rolls his eyes and walks past Sasha into the house without invitation, not like Eren minds, but as he glances at Sasha and saw her scrunched up amused face, Eren’s embarrassment increased by ten times. “Go, um, do security stuff.” Eren this time closes the door like a decent fucking human being.

            Eren enters the kitchen to the sight of his mother (fuck, he forgot about her!) and Levi chatting. The singer’s body went rigid, because he’s imagining the same man who cannot go a single sentence without saying a cuss word talking to his mother.

            It’s as if his stylist has a sixth sense, Armin meets Eren’s eye and gives him a small smile and a thumbs up. Everything’s okay.

            “Eren!” His Mother shrieks, “You didn’t tell me your guest is the Levi Ackerman.”

            Eren goes over to his mother and just nods his head. He has never felt more awkward. “Yup. Yesh. Yeah. Mhm.”

            Carla then turns her attention to Levi and Eren is grateful, because as his fake boyfriend and his mother are chatting, Eren just gazes at Levi. Eren’s idol is wearing his signature blue flannel shirt  and black skinny jeans ripped at his knees. Eren could feel his heart beat hard as he saw Levi gelled his hair to the side, his undercut at show, and the fact he’s wearing his black rimmed glasses that highlight his cheekbones. Eren loves it when Levi wore glasses, it was as if the tan boy had a glasses fetish. But what caught Eren’s attention was the black stud at Levi’s ear. He got an ear piercing?

            Eren is mush now.

            “—and Eren here would always wet his bed when he was younger, like dear Lord, and yet he is becoming very successful I’m so proud.”

            “Mama!” Eren shrieked, “Don’t go around telling people I used to wet the bed!”

            Levi laughs and Eren froze. The sound was Angelic to his ears and--..Oh yeah, Eren has it bad.

            “Don’t be embarrassed, babe, everyone used wet to the bed when they were younger.” Oh, my Lanta did he just call me babe? Eren is now even mushier mush now.

            Carla laughs, “Oh no, sweetheart, Eren would wet the bed until he was thirteen.”

            There was dead silence for one second before everyone registered what his Eren’s mother just said. The laughter was echoing around Eren’s house as the singer himself is bright red from the unwanted information that slipped.

            “Mama! What did I tell you about telling people I used to wet the bed until I was thirteen!? It is not a proper way to greet people!” Eren’s family is weird. That’s the best way to explain it.

            Eren just grumbles to himself and crosses his arms as Levi, his mother, and even Armin are laughing their asses off.

            “Ma, just go.” Eren proceeds to push his mother to the front of his door and Carla is unable to fight back from laughing, “I’ll return your dishes when I see you next time but leave.”

            Eren’s mother sobers up for a little to tell him, “Okay, baby, but I’ll be calling yo-“ Her voice cracks as another laugh escapes”-u soon.”

            Eren just closes the door, gently or his Mom would yell at him, but angrily locks it. He stomps back to see Levi leaning against the dining table for support and Armin on the floor.

            “It’s not that funny.” But Eren can’t help but smile himself. He was pretty weird back then.

 

Armin is out with Connie, Eren’s chef, as Eren and Levi are alone together. They’re at Eren’s room, where Eren gets the most privacy, but the entire situation made them both uncomfortable. Eren is at his bed awkwardly picking at his nails while Levi is hovering close to the doorframe, his attention solely on his feet.

            “So, um,” Eren starts, “How are you?”

            Levi snaps his head up as if he forgot about Eren’s presence but says coolly, “Pretty good. You?”

            “Good, good.”

            “Good.” He responds.

            Holy shit, Eren sighs, he hasn’t felt this awkward since his Mother decided to tell teach him about the birds and the bees visually with dolls.

            “Let’s get straight to the point,” Levi blurts out, “This is happening. We are dating now?”

            “Well. No.” Eren looks at him weird and Levi reflects the expression.

            “What do you mean no? You said you’d do it.”

            “Yeah, but you didn’t ask me out.”

            Levi gapes at Eren as if the boy grew another head, “What?”

            Eren sighs, “You didn’t properly ask me out. You can’t just say ‘oh, Eren, you’re my boyfriend now’-“ Eren deepens his voice to imitate Levi’s “—and expect me to be all ‘okay’. C’mon, ask me out, make me feel loved.”

            Levi rubs his face, “Gay Gods show mercy on me. Look Eren, we aren’t a real couple.”

            The realization stings, but Eren still won’t let it go, “Ask me out like a proper gentlemen, or no.”

            “You’re such a kid.” Levi blurts.

            “I’m sorry, I think the exact words are, ‘Eren, you glorious, sexy human being. Will you do me the honor of pitying my lost soul and going out with me’?” Eren doesn’t know where the sudden confidence has come from, but he doesn’t mind. Levi doesn’t either, obviously, because the raven smirks at him.

            Levi nods, “Okay. Eren, you piece of shit, go out with me.”

            “Close enough! Now you have to get me chocolates and flowers,” Eren holds up fingers as if he’s counting them, “and stuffed animals and—“

            “—how about this necklace?”

            Eren freezes as Levi reaches both hands behind his neck and unclasps a necklace and brings it to Eren. Eren would expect Levi would just hand to him but Eren’s idol came close to the tan boy and hooks his necklace around Eren’s neck. Eren looks down to see a shark tooth hanging from a black thread, and as Levi’s hands retreat Eren felt his fingertips brush the nape of his neck.

            “Oh, um…” Eren looks up at Levi staring down at him with stormy grey eyes. A small smirk on his lips, “I was kidding, you didn’t need to get me anything.”

            Levi shrugs, “Its fine. Its looks better on you anyway.”

            Eren doubts it but he accepts the gift anyway. The bright eyed boy smiles to himself as he thumbs the tip of the shark tooth, careful not to cut himself.

            “So is that a yes?” Levi asks.

            Eren just nods, “Well, of course.”

            Everything is becoming a surreal dream to him right now. Life cannot get any more perfect.

 

It hasn’t. Instead, it has gotten worse. Levi left an hour ago because Hanji called him home and Eren spent the rest of the day in his daydreams, fantasizing about the obvious human being. It was then he got the call from his mother.

            He let his phone ring for a couple of times before he made a move to answer it. He feels annoyed to be disturbed from his dreamland, “Yes, Mama?” He snaps.

            “Eren, don’t use that tone with me.” Eren’s Mom is a typical suburban mother.

            Eren sighs and gathers patience. Remember, he tells himself, she let you poop and pee in her for nine months, be grateful, “Yeah, Ma?”

            “Eren, I got some news”

            Eren gets up and trudges out of his room towards the kitchen, “What is it?” He reaches out to grab an apple from the fruit bowl placed on the dining table.

            “Your father, he’s coming home.”

            Eren freezes, his arm snapping back to his side as his mind registered what his mother has said. His father is coming home?

            Eren father quit his acting career after Eren’s birth and when Eren was seven, he disappeared completely. As Eren grew up, each year had a different reason for why Eren’s father left. First year: He’s traveling the world and too busy to call him. Fifth: He’s going through difficult times and needs to be alone. And at last, the tenth, his mother’s breaking point: He doesn’t love us anymore, and he left and is now living another life.

            Eren accepted not having a father figure. He is perfectly fine with his mother alone raising him (despite him being more girlish than ‘manly’ like most of the shits in his high school would constantly point out), because Eren loves his mother. He doesn’t have the set mind of a five year old to automatically love his father because he’s his father, that he has to love him. Eren doesn’t know him. He doesn’t love him. Eren only sees him as the man who partook in Eren’s birth.

            But nevertheless, the news hit hard. His mother is finally starting to get over him, and Eren accepts, expects, his father to never come back into his life again.

            “What.” Eren whispers.

            “He called me yesterday. He wants to see us again. He’s coming back in a week.”

            “A week?” Eren screeches, his fist bangs the dining room table, “He gives us a week notice?”

            Eren could hear his mother softly sigh on the other line, “Calm down, Eren, we have to give him the benefit of a doubt.”

            “No, no, he doesn’t deserve the benefit of a doubt! He lost that opportunity when he just walked out on us with no explanation whatsoever.” Eren doesn’t know where the bitter attitude is coming from. If anyone asked about his father he would tell them, with no emotion whatsoever, the truth. He felt like he didn’t care.   

            But he guesses it is similar to the feeling thinking someone’s dead, but then they come back to life. That’s what it felt like to Eren, because his father was dead to him.

            “Eren, I’m sorry. You’re an adult now so you have the choice of whether or not to meet him but please act mature about this situation.”

            His mom is right.

            Eren gathers a shaky breath and says, “Give me a few days to think about it,” The tan boy whispers, “I should go now Mama.”

            Carla was silent for a moment, “Before you go baby, what is going on between you and Levi?”

            Eren then froze. His mom. He forgot to tell his mom about the gay couple thing.

            To begin with, he forgot to tell his mom he’s gay. It sounds incredibly stupid, to forget to tell your own mother about your sexuality which may cause controversy in the house, but Eren never really got around to it. Its not like he was against telling her, it was more of the fact he didn’t find guys to date to tell his mom ‘btw, I like dicks.’. All throughout his high school career everyone knew Eren was gay, they could ‘tell’, but it didn’t really matter. They’re like ‘he’s gay, so what?’. So it didn’t cause any problems and therefore Eren never found a good way to tell his Mom he’s homosexual. But it doesn’t mean he wants to now. Who knows how she’ll react. Anyway, Eren starts to feel nervous, his eyes flickering around him to see if Armin or Mikasa or anyone is around to save him from this. The boy stutters to find a lie.

            “M-mama, he’s just a close friend.”

            “Oh, because for a second there I thought you were boning him,” She laughs, “That’s why I told him your bed-wetting story.”

            It took Eren several seconds to close his jaw. What the absolute fuck. His mother knows he’s gay, and never mind the fact she’s intentionally cock-blocking him with embarrassing stories, but she knows he’s gay.

            “Ma. You know I’m gay?”

            “Sweetheart, do you even know what a search history is? Because it exists and you should clear it if you really don’t want me to know you’re gay.”

            Eren rubs a hand down his face, “Oh my god.”

            “I found out when I accidently clicked on the website link and then BAM, it takes me to this one video where this man is getting—“

            “Okay, Mama, I gotta go!” Eren hangs up. His face is burning a bright red.

            Well. At least he didn’t have to get around to it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn't rush Eren's and Levi's scene. I love Carla Jeager in this book.


	3. A Gut Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi loves Project Runway.  
> Hanji is more at Levi's house than her own.  
> Eren's self esteem has dropped.  
> Armin the wise ole wizard speaks his great words.  
> Connie is there because I say so.  
> The dorks go on a date at a pretentious restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may hate me after reading this chapter. And thank you for the comments and kudos! Makes my day XD and a promised faster updated chapter! 
> 
> The last two chapters haven't been edited but this one has been by my brilliant and dedicated editor. She doesn't have an account her but bless her soul for being amazing.

Levi Ackerman didn’t come from an average home. He didn’t come from a home period. Levi grew up in the slums where he and his mother slept at various crack houses at night and spent their time stealing and begging during the day. Yet despite his horrible situation, Levi, inspired by the wise words of Mewtwo ‘I see now that the circumstances of one’s birth is irrelevant, it is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are’, perseveres out of poverty.

            Sadly, Levi’s mother is no longer with him, but without her unconditional support, Levi wouldn’t be where he is right now. On his long journey to being a singer, Levi met Hanji, and even though the wicked glint in her eye made Levi uncomfortable, trusting her one hundred percent got him worldwide famous.

            So Levi could stand his eccentric manager because he owes her everything, but there are certain days he just wants to hit her head with a thick book and make sure she’s in coma.

            This is one of those days.

            “Levi!” His manager shrieks in excitement as Levi walks through the front door of his flat, “How did it go?”

            Levi frowns, “Grocery shopping?” He holds up the Wal-Mart bags in one hand as he slips off his sunglasses in another.

            “No, silly, the meeting with Eren! You didn’t tell me how it went afterwards.”

            Levi shrugs and walks over to his kitchen to place his groceries down. Hanji follows, right on his heels. “Well, it’s official. We are fake dating, I guess.”

            Hanji coos, “Give me the details.”

            Levi glances at his manager to see her looking at him expectantly, her eyes wide and her chin resting on her hand as she leans against the island. The singer rolls his eyes and goes about his business keeping all of his groceries in place.

            He hasn’t talked to Eren since his last encounter of going to his house couple of days ago, and his manager was too busy planning gigs for him for the upcoming weeks to bother him with anything other than ‘which dates are good’ and ‘where he would like to perform’.

            So it has been pretty peaceful in his household and he caught up with Project Runway, which is long overdue.

            “Nothing to get your panties in a twist for, Hanji, we agreed, he was being really irky so I gave him my necklace—“

            “Your necklace? Which one?”

            “The shark tooth.”

            “Aw Levi, already giving your boyfriend gifts—how cute,” Hanji grins.

            Levi scoffs, “He was being…” Cute “…annoying. I did what any guy would do. To shut him up.”

            “Sure, Levi, keep saying that to yourself.” Hanji purses her lips, “But in all honesty, did it go well?”

            “Yeah,” Levi nods. He turns to face Hanji, leaning against the kitchen counter, “We had a nice chat and I even met his mother.” Levi chuckles at the amusing memory of Eren’s mother. He always loved Carla’s movies and he loves her even more as the hilarious human being she is.

            “Carla Jaeger?”

            Levi nods once more, “She didn’t become an actress solely on her looks.”

            Hanji laughs, “Is Eren anything like her?”

            The question got Levi thinking. Is Eren anything like his mother? Sure, he’s the spitting image of her with the bonus of gorgeous eyes, but Levi remembers thinking Eren is awkward while Carla radiates confidence. Maybe it is because she’s an actress, and Levi remembers seeing Eren on stage that one fateful day that got him in this mess, Eren is confident when he’s singing.

            “He got the confidence in his talent, that’s for sure. Like his mother.” Levi zones out, trying to remember Eren’s addictive if slightly alluring presence on stage. The way he moves, swaying his hips to the beat and singing with a smile.

            “—Levi!” Levi whips his head up to Hanji who is sporting a grin so huge it could split her face in half, “Who are you thinking about, Levi?”

            Levi coughs, frowning and regaining his composure, “No one. What are you talking about?”

            Hanji laughs behind him and follows as Levi fishes out cookies and shuffles to his living room to watch the newest episode of Project Runway.

 

During dinner, Levi invites Erwin and Hanji to eat with him. He got tired of eating alone at his couch watching reality TV while his cook stares at him in pity. He hates his cook, but Nile agreeably makes the best grilled cheese sandwiches and that’s all Levi needs in life.

            Erwin pops open the white wine and pours himself a glass, since Levi prefers red and Hanji doesn’t drink alcohol. “The Levi Ackerman inviting us for dinner, what’s the occasion?”

            “Well, I did a pretty big shit today, possible the biggest of this entire month.”

            “Seriously, Levi, during dinner?” Erwin chuckles.

            “You’re the asshole who thinks I don’t invite friends for dinner unless something happened, so deal with it.”

            “Boys break it up,” Hanji cackles, “but this is nice, Levi. When was the last time we had dinner together?”

            Levi hums as he gets himself a serving of mashed potatoes.

            “So how are things with Eren, Levi?” Erwin asks after a long sip of wine.

            The singer rolls his eyes, “Believe it or not, I don’t spend every second of my life with him. Last encounter was days ago and you guys know about it so stop fucking asking about him.”

            Hanji spits back into her drink, leaving Levi scowling at her in disgust, “You’re right! Levi, you have to take him out somewhere the press can easily take a few snapshots.”

            Levi huffs, “I don’t feel like it.”

            Hanji narrows her eyes and Levi immediately flinches back, “Kidding, kidding. When?”

            “Take him out to dinner this Friday at,” Hanji gasps, her eyes twinkling, “the Wall!”

            “Wasn’t that the new restaurant that just opened up?” Erwin asks in between bites.

            “Yes! And it is amazing! Levi, first date night at the Wall!”

            Levi shrugs, “Whatever.”

            Hanji cackles as she whips out her phone and her thumbs tap the screen in super speed, “I cannot wait!”

 

Eren’s phone rings and the singer lazily glares at it. He’s currently shirtless on his couch watching Orange is the New Black while his phone has a spaz attack on the coffee table. He is in no mood to be disturbed. So Eren yells out for his stylist,

            “Armin, can you answer my phone.”

            From the kitchen Armin yells back, “It is right beside you, lazy ass.”

            Eren scowls. Armin gets meaner every month. The brunette boy strains his neck to see the caller id and when he gets a glimpse, he jumps to his feet and shuffles around nervously.

            Levi is calling him.

            “Armin!”

            “Yes?” Armin walks into the living room, a sandwich at hand.

            “Levi is calling me!” Eren shrieks nervously. He hasn’t heard from him in days.

            “Just fucking answer it! He’s your boyfriend.”

            Eren grumbles and reaches towards his cell. Levi’s contact name is flashing across his screen as Eren presses call and shakily holds his phone near his ear.

            “Hello?”

            “Hey, Eren,” Levi’s voice is low and hoarse. Eren could get hard just from that.

            “Hi, Levi,” Fuck he already said ‘hello’, “Um, what’s up?”

            “You want to go to dinner with me at the Wall?” Eren smiles at the question, Levi wants to take him to din—“ Hanji says it’s a good place for the paps to see us as the first date.”

            Welp, never mind.

            Eren sighs, “Uh, yeah. That seems great. Is this Friday good?”

            “Yeah, I’ll pick you up at seven,” Levi pauses, “You okay, kid?”

            He called me kid, Eren thinks, a bit bitter at the thought. Yet Eren realizes he’s nothing but a kid to Levi, being six years younger than the man. Plus, Levi is an international popstar with far more experience than a newbie rising into the fame.

            “Hello? Eren?”

            Eren snaps out of his train of thought, “Yeah. I’m fine. I’ll see you Friday.”

            Before Levi could say anything Eren hangs up and tosses his phone somewhere as he plops back into his couch.

            He could feel Armin’s worrying gaze on him, “Before you ask, no he didn’t ‘break up with me’”—Eren does air quotes—“I just had a realization.”

            “Which is?”

            “I never will be anything to him,” Eren whispers, “I’m just the guy he has to pretend to date for his rep.”

            “Shut the fuck up.”

            Eren’s eyebrows shot up practically to his hairline. Did he hear that right? The brunette boy turns his head to look at his stylist and to be greeted with the sight of Armin glowering at him.

            “Armin?”

            “Don’t you ‘Armin’ me!” Eren flinches back, “What the hell was that Eren Jeager? What happened to the crazy determined boy who would fight tooth and nail to get what he deserves? What happened to him?”

            Eren doesn’t see the point of Armin’s rage, “Uh…”

            “Eren, I’ve never seen you give up anything without a fight in my entire life. Which, granted, I’ve only known you for a short period of time, but you are the most passionate guy I’ve seen.” Armin calms down, “Don’t say that bullshit without giving it your all first.”

            “Thanks for the pep talk, Armin, but Levi only loves me in a platonic way,” Eren scrunches up his nose, “I’m not sure if he even loves me. Possibly likes. Or tolerates.”

            “No two single people are ever platonic.” Armin proceeds to give Eren the greatest piece of advice this entire day (day because Armin is wise and he has a lot of wise things up his sleeve), “They are only platonic if they do not have a chance of being together in the next half an hour or hour.”

            Eren rolls his eyes, “Sure.” Yet the singer thinks. Eren could possible pick up his phone, call Levi, confess his love to him and see whether or not the older male returns his feelings which could be a no.

            But could also be a yes.

            Eren is broken from his train of thought once again when Connie arrives with Eren’s drink, “An Arizona Tea for the boss man.”

The bald, young chef tosses Eren’s canned drink to the brunette whom catches it with no problem, “What are we talking about?” Connie asks.

“Eren being a little bitch.”

Connie tsks, “Are you being a little bitch Eren?”

“What!? No!” Eren scoffs, “But why does it matter anyway. You know what he said when he called me? He’s taking me to the Wall and adds, as if to clear the air, because Hanji said so.”

“Eren I suggest you tell him how you feel.”

“No,” Eren glances at Connie, “I just, I can’t risk it now, you know? Plus, my dad’s coming Saturday so I’m too busy to confess feelings.”

They nod and Eren opens his Arizona tea and takes a large sip, relishing the taste.

“Well, good luck at the Wall.” Connie smiles.

Eren tries to smile back. Good luck, indeed.

 

 

Friday rolls up faster than Eren expected and he’s now standing with his back to the mirror, holding up two dress shirts. Sitting on his bed, Mikasa is looking intently at each dress shirt.

            “I don’t know. I like the green one but the silver one looks classy.”

            Eren nods in agreement and looks towards Armin who is leaning against his door with the same intent look as Mikasa.

            “I prefer the silver. May not look as good against your skin like the green, but it brings out your eyes more.”

            Eren then pulls off his shirt and slips on the silver dress shirt. As he rolls his cuffs he can hear Armin mutter, “If only I can look lean eating whatever I want.”

            Eren laughs, “Armin, in high school I was in the swim and soccer team. I was actually fit, blonde man.”

            Armin rolls his eyes, “I was in track and cross country. Yet if I don’t work out regularly I can’t eat whatever I want.” Armin pouts, “It is not fair.”

            Eren smiles at the boy and Mikasa comes behind him and fixes his collar, “Eren, focus on the task at hand,”

            Eren fixes on a dark grey tie and Mikasa helps him slip on his slim black suit. Eren smiles at himself through the mirror. Hot damn, he is hot.

            “Levi is going to go nuts at the sight of you,” Armin laughs.

            At the mere mention of Levi doing any sort of positive reaction at Eren’s current attire got the brunette boy to frown. As if, Eren thinks to himself. Yet Eren tries to remain happy and giddy.

            He sits down as Armin goes crazy at his hair and chats with Mikasa. The ding from his phone alerted him that, Levi is here, and that  he is ready.

            Armin sprays hairspray once more on Eren’s hair before saying, “Done!”

            Eren nods and sends Levi a text of being there soon but Armin pulls him back.

            “Remember, Eren. Don’t give up.”

            “Thanks, Ar.” Eren smiles.

 

Levi’s car is fucking gorgeous. A gold plated white Lamborghini was waiting for the brunette boy and Eren’s jaw dropped at the sight of it. Eren’s Ferrari looks like nothing next to this Godly car. The young boy wants to do nothing but hug it and pet it.

            Levi gets up from the driver’s seat and walks over to Eren, a smirk on his heavenly face. And granted, heavenly body. Levi is dressed in a classy Dolce and Gabbana suit, his suit jacket unbutton to reveal a buttoned black vest slapped over a white dress shirt and a checkered grey tie.

            Eren groans mentally at Levi’s hair, which is gelled back to reveal his undercut in the hottest and classiest way possible.

            “Hey, there Eren.” Levi nods to him.

            Eren mouths something even he couldn’t decipher as Levi hooks out his elbow.

            “Ready to go?”

            Eren takes his arm and lets Levi lead him to his car.

            “Your car…” Eren manages to get some words out.

            Levi chuckles, “I know. A bit over the top, but I love cars.”

            Eren nods in response, “It is, um…” Eren’s brain is fried from looking at the hottest thing this planet has provided, “…It is beautiful.”

            “Thanks. That’s why I bought it.”

            Eren laughs quietly as Levi opens his door for him. It rises upwards and Eren slides into the car. He feels like a million bucks inside this car and he doesn’t want that feeling to end. The passenger door closes and Levi enters the driver’s seat.

            “He’s gorgeous isn’t he?” Levi starts to drive backwards and then Eren really looks at Levi. Like really looks at him. From his undercut to his narrow, steely grey eyes, and he takes a good look at his thin lips which holds a lazy smile and cute button nose.

            Eren smiles, “He really is.”

 

The Wall does live up to the standards of being the most expensive restaurant. Eren watches in awe as the gorgeous building before him glows with pride, and as Levi is handing his keys to the valet (with a discreet ‘anything happens to my baby I will come after you and your mother’) Eren watches the guests walk in.

            Whoa, is that the Queen of England. Eren narrows his eyes to see and—yup. It is the motherfucking Queen of England.

            “Come on Eren,” Levi brushes past him and Eren skips to keep up.

            Until the Queen of England glares at him then Eren blushes and starts to walk properly.

            “Levi, this place looks really top notch.” Eren whispers, “Are you sure this is the best place?”

            “Hanji said so. Hanji is always right.” Eren rolls his eyes at the monotone answer. No point in arguing.

            Levi walks in and says to the butler ‘Ackerman’, and the good man leads Levi and Eren to a table right beside a window. Typical, Eren thinks, easy paparazzi place. As the boys get settled in, Eren looks around and despite being in an Armani suit and looking just as rich as these old fucks, Eren feels kind of out of place. Overly fancy dinners are just not his forte.

            “What would you like to eat, Eren?” Levi asks, looking over the menu.

            Eren picks up his own menu and opens it, looking over the options. Everything looks either disgusting or weird to him. In all honesty, he’s thinking about pizza right now.

            “I’ll take whatever you’re having.” Eren mutters, throwing in his menu.

            Levi glances at him for a millisecond before looking back at the menu, humming in agreement and/or acknowledgment.

            The waiter comes shortly and Eren wants to snort at how much…waiter-ish the guy looks. He has a long frown with a small French mustache and is holding a towel over his arm as he greets Levi and Eren.           

            “How may I help you, sir?” And, cherry to the ice cream, a French accent.

            “My partner and I would have the Black King Kong Fish,” Levi hands the waiter both his and Eren’s menu. Eren flushes by being called ‘partner’.

            “Any drinks?”

            “Glengoyne 35 year old whiskey,” Levi answers without missing a beat. Levi and the waiter look at Eren expectantly.

            The twenty year old falters. His only experience with liquor have been cheap bear and those fruity drinks his sister Mikasa would occasionally let him have a sip from, but he doesn’t want to seem more of a child in front of Levi.

            “The same,” Eren smiles.

            The waiter nods and leaves, but not before giving a small bow to both men.

            “I didn’t take you for a whiskey guy,” Levi mutters, “I half expected you to order a margarita or something.”

            Eren chuckles awkwardly, deciding to come clean, “I actually don’t drink whiskey. I just didn’t want to seem like…” Eren shook his head, “Plus, isn’t whiskey an old man’s drink?”

            “Age is but a number. I love a whiskey or scotch old enough to order its own whiskey or scotch.”

            Eren is fascinated, “Wow. You look so young but,” Eren rolls his eyes, “you’re actually an old man.”

            Levi’s gaze flicked towards Eren. They hold eye contact for a while and Eren’s cheeks burns at the steely look from Levi’s eyes.

            “Age is but a number.” Levi replies again, except more softly and slower.

            Eren’s mind goes on overdrive. Age is but a number.

            “So, Eren, how is your life?” Levi looks anything but interested in Eren’s life by the way he picks at the table cloth, a disinterested expression on his face.

            Nevertheless, Eren tried to continue small talk, “Pretty good. I recently got into a relationship.” And goal, Eren caused Levi’s lips to quirk up a little bit, “How is yours?”

            “Good.”

            Eren nods. It seems no matter what happens, him and Levi will never go past the awkward stage. If it was anyone else Eren could make anyone talk, but it is his damn idol. His crush. Eren is too nervous to mutter a single word let alone keep a conversation going.

            “So Levi,” Eren tries to subtly clear his throat, “What have you been up to?”

            Levi shrugs, “I hung out with some friends, watched my shows, same ole’ same ole’.”

            “Who are your friends?”

            “Does it matter?” His tone was defensive.

            Yet Eren tried to sound playful, “As your boyfriend, I would like to know.” Eren honestly doesn’t care.

            Levi sighs, looking to the side, “Eren. We are not actually dating.”

            Eren purses his lips. Why does he have to mention that every time? Eren knows they’re not actually dating, but he’s trying to keep the subject light hearted to make it easier for the both of them.

            “I understand, I was trying to make a joke.”

            “Pretty shitty joke, if you ask me.”

            Eren gapes. “Well, luckily for you I—“

            “Your drinks, sires,” The waiter showed up at the most immaculate time. He places down a drink at Eren’s and Levi’s side. “Food will come shortly.” He struts off.

            Eren is still fuming at the sudden offensive demeanor Levi is showing. To take his mind off of it, the brunette boy takes a sniff of his whiskey, a glorious smell overcoming his nostrils. Eren couldn’t help but take a sip, and a great oily texture instantly coats his mouth with a burst of fruit. Eren swallows and relishes the smooth gliding of the drink down his throat.

            “Damn.” He mutters, looking at the glass of whiskey in his hand as if its God himself.

            “Who is the old man, now?”

            Eren gazes at Levi and returns the smirk, his previous anger forgotten, “It is pretty smooth.” Eren takes another sip and hums in satisfaction.

            They continue to small talk, and Levi eventually doesn’t reply like a snarky old man. They ask each other basic questions like favorite color (Eren: grey, Levi:…green), favorite movie (Eren: the Lion King, Levi: What are you, five?).

            Eren takes another sip of his drink, swishing it around his glass, “Mm, favorite show? Mines Orange is the New Black.”

            “Project Runway,”

            “Oh, my God, you like Project Runway?” Eren stifles a laugh.

            “I’m not recognized as a fashion icon by half the fucking world sitting on my ass watching Orange is the New Black.”

            “But by sitting on your ass and watching Project Runway?”

            Levi’s eyes widen slightly and chuckles, “Good one, kid.”

            Eren smiles and does a slight bow. Their food comes and Levi comments on the shrimp before them both.

            “It’s from Taiwan, and the most expensive shrimp out there.” Levi picks up his fork, “Be lucky your sorry ass gets a taste before you die.”

            Eren nods and sticks his fork into one. It is a big shrimp, the Black King Kong Fish, cooked to golden, mouth-watering perfection. Yet something in Eren’s brain doesn’t click as he stares at the seafood. Something he should remember but Eren just shrugs, taking a bite. Eren had shrimp once before in his entire life, remembering he didn’t like it before. But now, it is all Eren wants to eat until he dies.

            “This is amazing,”

            “Don’t talk with your mouth full.”

            Eren swallows and feels something at the corner of his lip. The younger male reaches for a napkin, but in the process of doing so he knocks over his untouched glass of water, which collides with Levi’s glass of whiskey, and like a domino effect everything topples over until the sauce the shrimp must be dipped in spills onto Levi’s suit.

            Eren’s jaw drops. Did that just…fucking happen?

            Levi scowls at the mess on his expensive suit and Eren jumps up, silk napkin clutched in hand as he walks over to Levi’s side, “Oh, my God, I am so sorry.”

            “It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” Levi tried to play it off but the clenched jaw told another story.

            Eren frantically looks at the mess on Levi’s suit. Is he supposed to dab or wipe? He couldn’t remember. Eren just wings it and dabs at the material, one hand clutching Levi’s shoulder for support as he leans over to cautiously watch himself cleaning Levi’s suit. He doesn’t want to make it worse.

            “Eren.”

            “Shut up. Let me try to fix it.” Eren snaps. Levi eyes him curiously and lets him do as he pleases.

            Eren dips the napkin in the little puddle his spilled water has caused and goes back to dabbing Levi’s shirt, and daringly wiped once. When most of the mess has subsided Eren straightens up to go back to his seat but Levi grabs his wrist and pulls him down again.

            With an ‘oof’ Eren is leaning over Levi again, except this time both of his hands are on either side of Levi’s shoulders. The older male places his hand on Eren’s cheek, his thumb and the corner of Eren’s lips.

            Is he going to kiss me? Eren thinks, his heart beats frantically in his chest. There’s music playing in his head, like the lovely melody of violins.

            “I got it. You had something on your mouth, must be sauce.” Levi takes an experimental lick at his thumb, “It is sauce.”

            The violins screech to a stop and Eren sighs, returning to his seat, “Thanks.”

            The brunette felt the need to use the restroom, “Actually, I’ll be right back.”

            Levi nods and Eren walks by. After some difficulty finding the restroom, Eren walks into a stall and locks himself in. He is feeling a bit queasy at the stomach. After minutes of unsuccessful results, Eren washes his hands and leaves, patting his tummy.

            The brunette sits across from the older male to see their table back to looking crisp clean, “Um?”

            “The waiter man came by and tidied it up. Fastest cleaning I’ve seen, and says a lot coming from me.” Levi eyes Eren, “I like to clean.”

            Eren nods, “Um. Awesome.” Levi is so weird. Who likes to clean?

            Levi clears his throat, “How is your career going?”

            “Well, pretty good. Mikasa says my fanbase is growing by the minute,” Levi gives him a questioning look, “Oh, Mikasa is my manager. And sister.”

            “Is she supposed to be like the momager in Kardashians?”

            “Uh…no?”

            Levi hums, which Eren notes he does a lot, “You like being a singer, Eren?”

            Eren smiles, nodding, “I love it. You know, you inspired me to become a singer,” Eren confesses softly, “I’ve always wanted to be good musician like you.”

            Levi softens his expression and gives the tiniest of smiles to Eren, “Don’t. Be the best _you_ can be.”

            Eren nods, smiling at Levi and accidently knocks down his fork and rolls his eyes. How clumsy can he be? While Eren gets up and crouches down to pick up his fork, he asks, “I never figured out how you can do those high notes so effortlessly, though.”

            Suddenly, a feeling tugs at Eren’s throat.

            “Well,” Levi starts, “you just use your gut.  Don’t hold back, let it all out.”

            Eren experienced this feeling many times. He knew what was happening before it actually happened. The young brunette straightened up, looking at Levi with wild eyes, his eyes pleading yet he couldn’t move. He remembered why there’s something about shrimp he couldn’t put his finger on and why he only had it once before. Shrimp makes him puke.

            And that’s what he did.

            On no one but Levi Ackerman.

            When he was done, Eren was on his knees, panting to regain his breath. His throat is burning with tears welled up on the corner of his eyes. He wants to die right now. Despite everything screaming at him to run away, Eren looks up to meets Levi’s eyes. The raven looks the most surprised Eren has ever seen him. His jaw slacked as his dress slacks were covered in Eren’s puke.

            “When I meant to let it all out,” Levi whispered, “I didn’t mean it like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you hate me? 
> 
> I love seafood and (overly) awkward scenes. 
> 
> Anyone like the storyline and the story so far? Gotta make sure I'm not disappointing anyone by giving a promising story line but shitty story xD


	4. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets a soap opera dream  
> Levi likes his room.  
> Hanji is like 'nah, son'.  
> Eren likes to babble.  
> Cuddles and Orange is the New Black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Orange is the New Black and I tried to write it in a way where it gives /nothing/ away if you haven't seen it yet. Well, except for the obvious details.
> 
> Nevertheless, enjoy this week late chapter!

There are moments Eren Jeager has gone through that results in him feeling embarrassed for the rest of the life. Like for example, when he accidently saw his childhood friend naked and in his room at age fifteen and having to come out the most awkward way to human history to a girl who has apparently the hugest crush on you (granted, she must feel worse than him but seeing real boobs feel… really weird.). Every time that thought comes up or if Mikasa, being the asshole she is, mentions it during a drunken state of mind, Eren wants to crawl into a hole and shiver up and die.

             Everyone has an embarrassing moment like that in which it leaves them regretting life and their own existence, but Eren is sure he tops all of the embarrassing moments in the world with the simple fact that he, a singer with the reputation of charisma and charm, has puked on his idol.

            And of course the media is going insanely crazy with happiness and that just wants to make Eren shrivel up even more.

            “Mikasa, leave me here to die.” The young man groans into his pillow as his sister walks into his room, closing the door behind her.

            He ignores his sister as the bed dips beside him, a hand rubbing up and down his back. It was new to Eren. Usually Mikasa would comfort him by caressing his hair or lightly massaging his shoulders.

            “Mika…?” Eren lifts his head and turns to stare eye to eye with Levi Ackerman.

            The bright eyed boy’s jaw goes slack and Eren jumps up, trying to put much space between him and Levi as possible. The memory of the previous night comes into mind and Eren’s cheeks burn with shame.

            “L-Levi, how did you get into my house?” Eren babbles.

            Levi’s charcoal eyes stare straight into Eren. It was unnatural, “Hey, Eren, remember when you ruined my career?”

            Eren’s mouth goes dry.

            Levi gets up, the tense and dark atmosphere that he suddenly carries chokes the other boy.

            “Do you, Eren?” The older man barks a laugh, crisp and sharp, “So pathetic. You ruined both of our careers.”

            Eren shook his head frantically. What is Levi talking about? Does puking on someone else really such a bad thing? Is it illegal? What the fuck? Eren’s mind runs with questions and questions, his brain not giving him a chance to breathe.

            “My fuck, Eren,” Levi rasps out, “I hate you so much. I hope you would die.”

           

Eren’s eyes sloppily open and he blinks out the blurriness. The twenty year old groans and rubs his eyes, his recent dream leaving him more exhausted than relaxed.

            Eren gets up and sits on the edge of his bed and looks around his room. It isn’t big, not cramped, but not a typical room a celebrity would live in, and yet Eren loves his room. His room is his solace. Yet today, Eren feels like the walls are closing in.

            The young man gets up and makes his way to the living room.

            He first sees Armin on his white couch, a glass of orange juice dangerously hanging on the tips of his fingers. His stylist notices him before Eren could announce his arrival.

            “Eren!” The blonde places his glass of orange juice on the coffee table before him, “How are you?”

            “Shitty.” Eren replies. He plops down beside Armin, “I had a horrible dream last night. It was over dramatic and soap opera like, but it very much so…” Eren grimaces, “Real. Vivid.”

            Armin nods, “Want to tell me what it’s about?”

            Eren shrugs, “Levi came to confront me that I ruined his career and that he hates me.” The singer lets out a long sigh.

            “That does sound over dramatic and soap opera like.”

            Eren chuckles, “I just—I really want to crawl into a hole and die.”

            Armin smiles in sympathy and puts an arm around Eren’s shoulder.

            “I can’t imagine how you feel right now Eren,” Armin mutters, “But its going to be okay. I promise. Every celebrity has to have one moment like this?”

            Eren scoffs, “Are you kidding. It is everywhere Armin. People are even making memes out of it!” The memes. Curse the memes. “Memes!”

            Armin lets out a soft laugh, “Trust me. It will blow over soon.”

            Eren just shrugs. He wonders how Levi is doing.

 

Levi is a designated neat freak and germaphobe. He doesn’t know where he has got it from but ever since he was a little boy, he never took to kindly when it comes to dirt or germs. He likes things neat and clean.

            Being puked on is far from neat and clean.

            When Eren puked on the older man, the other boy immediately scrambled out of the restaurant, a hand clamped over his mouth as if he’s trying to stop more puke from coming out. Like it would do any good. Nevertheless, Levi was left behind at a restaurant being stared down by everyone—whoa, is that the Queen of England?—and he just awkwardly smiled, his voice slightly strained, “Um. Bill please.”

            Now Levi is grouchy, under his covers, and refusing to come out of the room. He is basking in the neatness his clear, nun-like room is providing for him and is in no way showing interest to let anyone in or out.

            Yet, his manager has different ideas. “Levi!” She screams through the door.

            She starts to bang on his door rapidly and Levi is starting to get frustrated.

            “What.” He snaps, “The. Fuck. Do. You. Want?”

            “Levi, open the door.”

            “No.”

            “Levi, if you don’t open the door I’m going to get Erwin to break it down.”

            And Levi knows she would. Wasn’t the first time Levi locked himself inside his room. So he grudgingly got up and unlocked the door and let Hanji in.

            His manager closed the door behind her and gasps as she looks around the room, “It smells like clouds and angel dust in here.”

            Levi stares at her incredulously, “How the fuck would you know how that smells like?”

            Hanji didn’t answer Levi’s question, much to his annoyance, and instead exclaimed, and exclaimed loudly, “Why are you locking yourself in your room!?”

            “You know damn well why!”

            “Levi, you’re acting like a seventh grader! The damage isn’t that bad, the media is just looking at it like a joke.” Hanji shrugs, “Yeah, they made some memes and hella hilarious edits out of it but those mostly concern Eren. Poor kid.”

            Levi rolls his eyes and falls back on his bed, “They’re treating this like the time Brittany Spears shaved her head.”

            Hanji laughs, “Oh, yeah, that was hysterical. But get this, Brittany Spears is back in the game and doing well for someone who shaved her head years prior and been ridiculed for.”

            Levi grumbles.

            “It will blow over! You need to fucking get out of the room and wait for another celebrity to fuck up.” Hanji grabs Levi’s arm and Levi lets himself be pulled out of his safe sanctuary of his room and into the kitchen. “Now eat.”

            Levi sighs and glowers at Nile, his cook, when he snickers at the singer. Levi growls at his cook and grabs Nile’s glorious grilled cheese sandwich and takes a bite, refusing to show any sort of happy emotion the delicious sandwich gives him.

            Hanji watches him eat, “I’m calling Eren over.”

            Levi shrugs, in no mood to argue.

            “Make up, please.” Hanji pleads, whipping out her phone.

 

Levi opens the door to Eren, all cozy looking. What catches the older man off guard is the dark circles under Eren’s eyes, but Levi proceeds to act as if he hasn’t noticed them. He is in no mood to play the ‘nice’ card.

            “Eren.” Levi nods, “Come in.”

            Eren steps into Levi’s apartment and Levi closes the door. “Do you want anything to drink? Eat?”

            “No.” Eren barely audibly whispers, “Thank you, though.”

            Levi nods stiffly and makes his way to the living room. Eren follows.

            “Levi,” Eren takes a deep breath, “I’m sorry.”

            The older man doesn’t say anything but stares at Eren expectantly.

            The bright eyed boy caught the gesture and spilled out, “I didn’t… mean to puke on you it is just…I completely forgotten that shrimp makes me…me…”

            “Puke.” Levi snaps, “It is not a fucking curse word.”

            Eren flinches at the venom in Levi’s words, “Look, Levi, I’m really, really sorry! I know I kind of got us in this mess. It is just, I didn’t want us to be in this mess and I didn’t… I didn’t—” Eren is babbling.

            “Eren,” Levi sighs, his hardened stance softening as well as his tone, “You indigestive dipshit. Shut up.”

            Eren quickly caught on to Levi’s slight tone change and clamped his mouth shut, looking at the older man expectedly with big eyes.

            “I don’t know how to go out of this.” Levi says, “I don’t know how long the media will play this around, but all I know is that it won’t stay this way forever.”

            Eren nods, looking down at his shoes.

            “So, um,” Eren starts, “are we okay?”

            “Yeah. We are.”

            Eren then smiles, and Levi notices how much this smile suits him. It is not like his other huge grins or awkward smirks, but it is just right. And it even brings out Eren’s right dimple (which Levi hasn’t noticed before) perfectly.

            Levi gives a soft smile back, “Want to watch T.V?”

           

Eren has gotten Levi to watch Orange is the New Black. The first episode is on and Levi is going through the theme song while Eren goes to grab popcorn and other marathon watching snacks.

            “Levi,” Eren’s head sticks out of the kitchen, “I found, like, three bottles of wine…can we..?”

            “Do you even have to fucking ask.” Levi answers, his eyes tearing away from his TV for one second to just glance at Eren, “Grab whatever you want.”

            Eren returns to the sofa. He places various snacks on the coffee table before placing down the three different wines.

            Levi scoffed, “You’re going to eat all that?”

            “No.” Eren says through gritted teeth as he tries to open a wine bottle with difficulty, “We are.”

            It pops open and Eren sniffs it before taking a sip. Then the younger one’s face scrunches up in the most adorable way, Levi can’t help but let out a laugh.

            “Have you never had wine before?”

            Eren shakes his head, “I always read about it, and from descriptions I thought it’d be sweet.” It isn’t very bitter, but it caught Eren by surprise by the much it is.

            “You got to get used to alcohol.” Levi shrugs, “You instantly fell in love with the whiskey though.”

            Eren nods, “The whiskey was smooth and oaky, I guess, the wine tastes different.”

            “People prefer red wine over white.”

            Eren shrugs and continues to sip on his wine bottle. Levi himself pops open another wine bottle and eats chips simultaneously.

            “That shouldn’t taste good.” Eren notes as he watches Levi take turns sipping out of the wine bottle and eating Lays.

            “We shouldn’t be drinking wine while watching Orange is the New black.”

            Eren nods. “Wanna play a drinking game?”

            Levi shrugs.

            “Drink whenever any lesbian interaction is happening. Like kissing, fucking, etc.”

            One season later they’re both drunk out of their asses.

 

Levi snickers and leans against Eren as they watch legit lesbian porn.

            “Oh, my God,” Levi laughs. He finishes the last drop of wine and throws his second bottle down, “There is so much lesbian sex in this show. Oh, my God.”

            “If I wasn’t gay and scared of boobs…” Eren takes a deep breath. His words are slurred and hard to understand but Levi stares at him expectantly, “…I would get off on this show so much.”

            Levi snickers again, “You’re scared of boobs.”

            “They look so fucking weird…” Eren laughs along with Levi.

            After a while, Eren starts again, “I had this friend. Her name was Christa. We grew up together but I was blind to the fact she had a huge crush on me.”

            “Yeah?”

            “Yeah. And so, when we were fifteen she was in my room, completely naked, and that was when I came out to her first saying I was gay.” Eren laughs, “What is ironic is that now she’s dating a girl named Ymir. I think they got engaged a few months ago, I don’t remember.”

            Levi laughs with Eren. “When I was fourteen, I realized I was gay when I first saw Erwin. He’s my, uh, good friend, and manager like Hanji, and straight as a fucking ruler. I was sitting English class and the fucker just walks in and I’m like ‘yep, I’m gay’.”

            Eren laughs and his head leans on Levi’s.

            “If we were in prison, would you be my fuckbuddy?” Levi asks         .

            Eren nods, his eyes drooping, “Man, I would let you do anything to me,” Eren whispers, “That you may not even feel the need to be sexually frustrated.”

            Levi yawns, his breath reeks with wine, not that Eren minds, “I’d fuck you so hard you may not even be able to walk.”

            “I’ll look forward to it.” Eren says before thinking.

            There was a moment of silence as both men continue to watch the show. They’re on a kissing scene now, and Eren watches intently.

            “I never French kissed someone before.” Eren admits, “I know, it is pathetic, but I never really got around to it.”

            Levi shrugs, “I had my fair share.”

            Eren turns his head to look at Levi and the short man stares up at him, “How is it?”

            “You know those lame ass novels that say there are sparks that erupt and all that bullshit?”

            “Yeah.”

            “They lie.” Levi mutters. The show is forgotten as they pay attention to each other. “It isn’t all that eye opening. It feels nice, but I guess it is because my make out sessions came from my occasional one night stands. No one special.”

            Eren purses his lips. A new emotion revokes him. “You have one night stands?”

            Levi shrugs, “The sexual frustration. It gets to me.” Levi grins up and Eren but falters when the bright eyed boy doesn’t return it. “What?”

            “Nothing,” Eren mutters. He looks back at Levi’s eyes. They aren’t the charcoal black in his dream, but a nice steely blue that makes Eren’s heart flutter.

            He doesn’t realize when he starts to lean forward but he tries to will himself to stop. Yet his thoughts don’t register with his actions as Eren’s lips press against Levi’s, but a surprising revelation made him stop thinking all together.

            Levi leaned in, too, and is kissing him with full vigor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never had whiskey but I had a sip of wine here and there. White wine is bitter to me, but did anyone else get another experience with it? 
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter!
> 
> You should follow my tumblr! I will give story updates and if you guys have ideas for the chapters you can message me! I love working with others! 
> 
> shakespearestoop.tumblr.com


	5. Jaeger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa gets a call.  
> I fucking love Hanji.  
> Long haired Armin.  
> Bonding and a long overdue call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like my chapters are getting shittier but at the same time that is what I always think.
> 
> But a shoutout to everyone to gives me kudos and comments like thank you so, so, /so/ much you guys make my day you have no idea.

Mikasa is sipping her tea and relishing the calm atmosphere. She is inside Eren’s house, a book, opened, placed on her lap as the overhead lamp is turned on, illuminating a nice glow in the living room. Beside her is Armin, passed out on the couch as the TV blares on, his head lying next to her lap.

            Her cellphone rings and Mikasa barely glances at the caller id as she clicks the answer button and holds it near her ear, “Hello.”

            “Hey, Mikasa,” The gruff voice of her foster father is so familiar, yet unwanted, Mikasa flips. Her book jumps up and hits Armin’s head.

            The stylist groans, “Ow.”

            As Armin rubs his head and stares at Mikasa, the dark haired girl looks at him with a panicked expression.

            “What? What happened?” Armin wheezes out.

            “Dad,” Mikasa whispers, as an answer to both Grisha and Armin.

            Armin’s eyes widen. Mikasa and Eren let Armin into the truth of Grisha Jaeger, and so Mikasa nods in confirmation to the question in Armin’s eyes. She gets up to move towards the kitchen.

            “Mikasa, hey,” Her father breathes out. He sounds genuinely happy but Mikasa wants none of it.

            “I didn’t expect you to call.” She says.

            “I know, I know. It’s just, I called Eren but he isn’t answering his phone and so…”

            “He’s not here.” Mikasa grits out. And for a second there she thought her foster father actually wanted something to do with her. Ever since Carla adopted Mikasa, especially without Grisha’s consent, the supposed ‘father figure’ didn’t know how to act around her. So he didn’t do anything around her period. For the only year Mikasa has known Grisha before he left, the girl felt like the awkward friend who comes over far too many times and overstayed her welcome. Maybe that’s exactly how Grisha sees her. Someone who isn’t welcome.

            “Really? Well, do you know where he is?”

            “He’s at a friend’s place.” Mikasa tries her best to sound like she is in no mood to have this conversation. Her words are short and snappy.

            “Can you tell him I called when he comes home? We were supposed to meet today.”

            Mikasa remembers. She got the call from Carla and Eren told her his plans to hang out with Grisha Saturday.

            “I’ll inform him.” Mikasa says.

            “Okay, okay,” Grisha sighs, “Thanks, Mika—” Mikasa wants to snap only people close to her call her Mika, “—I owe you a ton.”

             “Are we done?”

            “Actually, I was wondering if—um, yeah. Yeah, we are. Good bye.”

            The call ends and Mikasa stares at her phone. What was he going to say?

 

Eren’s too hot right now. Everything is too hot and he can’t fucking think straight. Levi’s mouth dominating him isn’t really helping, either.

            The younger man is pressed into the sofa. Levi is on top of him, sucking the life out of Eren through his mouth. Levi breaks the kiss and Eren gasps for breath but the raven doesn’t seem to have the need for oxygen as he kisses down Eren’s throat.

            “Levi.” Eren wheezes.

            Levi shifts his hips and Eren lets out a breathy whine as the older man grinds down on him.

            Levi hums and latches his mouth on Eren’s collarbone. Eren twists his fingers through Levi’s surprisingly soft hair and uses his other hand to scrape Levi’s undercut.

            Levi groans and grinds down more.

            “Levi, fuck,” Eren whimpers. Eren tugs on Levi’s hair and the older man raises himself back up to look straight at Eren. The bright eyed boy stares at his idol’s bruised lips and bites his own, tugging Levi down again for another heated kiss.

            “Bedroom,” Levi gasps against Eren’s lip. Levi pulls away despite Eren’s protests and struggles to remain balance.

            He picks Eren up bridal style and stares at the twenty year old in the eye, “Tell me if you don’t want this.”

            Eren just growls and grabs Levi’s face and pulls him in for another kiss.

            “Don’t,” Eren pants against Levi’s lips, “you fucking think I’ll doubt this.”

            Levi shifts Eren around and begins to walk—

            “Levi!” The main door slams open and out of surprise Levi drops Eren. The young man groans as his back hits contact with the floor.

            “Ow.” Eren mutters in pain.

            “Shit, Eren,” Levi kneels down beside him, “Are you okay?”

            Hanji skips into the living room and stops at the sight before her, “Oh, my God.”

            Meanwhile, Eren nods at Levi and gives him a small smile. Levi pulls Eren up and glowers at his manager standing before him. “What the fuck, Hanji?”

            Hanji just stares at them both. Her eyes are wide and slowly but surely, a huge grin forms on her lips, “You guys were about to do it.”

            Levi hisses at her and his grip on Eren’s waist tightens. He is still pretty drunk, despite his rough make out session with Eren got him to sober up a little. Eren seems to be, too, because he’s struggling to stand still beside him.

            “Oh, my God.” Hanji screeches. She is looking farther down than what Levi is used to. The raven glances down to see his erection straining against his sweatpants. He looks beside him to see Eren cupping his crotch to hide his own erection, his cheeks red from either embarrassment or alcohol or both.

            “Levi. Mini you is excited.” Hanji screeches. “Because of Eren! Oh, my God!”

            Levi huffs and shifts around, trying to slyly hide behind Eren. He’s conflicted on whether or not to be angry at Hanji for cockblocking him or embarrassed for being caught.

            He chose both.

            “Hanji, what the fuck are you doing here!” Levi hisses, despite ducking behind Eren’s slightly taller form. Eren stutters and stares at Levi with panic as the raven is hiding behind him.

            “And Eren! Damn, boy, you got a dick on you.” Hanji notes as she observes Eren’s erection.

            Eren stutters out nonsense and grabs his erection again, cupping with both hands and awkwardly shuffles out of the way. Levi is left there once again as Eren announces he’ll go to the bathroom.

            After Eren leaves the living room, Levi is met with another one of Hanji’s famous shrieks as she clings on to Levi, her thighs are uncomfortably rubbing against ‘Mini Levi’.

            “Gross, Hanji, get off of me!” He shoves her off and Hanji cackles manically on the ground.     

            “I cockblocked Levi Ackerman almost doing Eren Jaeger.” Hanji sighs, “Who would’ve thought..”

            “Fuck you,” Levi growls. Hanji’s presence and annoying voice is more than enough for Levi to go flaccid. Yet Eren is in the bathroom, and Levi could imagine the tan boy jerking himself off. The thought makes the raven’s mouth go dry.

            “Save that for Eren.” Hanji hums, “Wait. You would’ve. If I wasn’t here.”

            “You have impeccable timing,” Levi mutters, dryly.

            “I do, don’t I?” Hanji smiles, “But I don’t think Mikasa would approve of you fucking her brother into oblivion.”

            Levi gives her a questioning look.

            “She called me because Eren isn’t answering her phone and she thought you might’ve killed him or something. Actually…” Hanji digs around her pocket and pulls out her phone.

            Levi watches as Hanji calls someone.

            “Mikasa!” Hanji screeches. Levi winces. “Yeah, Eren is safe. Yes, yes he’s with Levi. If I hadn’t interfered they would’ve fucked like bunnies.”

            Levi’s eyes widen. “Hanji. Hang the fuck up.”

            “Oh, hush, Levi,” Hanji tuts. She says into the phone, “He’s just embarrassed his sex life is announced is all.” Hanji nods. “Mhm….mhm…yeah, yeah, I’ll tell him. Good bye, Mikasa!”

            Hanji hangs up and says, “Levi, Mikasa wants me to tell you she wants to kill you. Actually, she’s going to kill you.”

            Levi groans lowly and rubs his eyes. This week felt like a month to him.

            Eren walks into the living room again, his erection gone, “I think it is better I leave…um.” Eren gives Levi a small smile.

            “I’ll walk you out.” Levi rushes out.

            Eren nods and Levi walks with Eren to the front door.

He opens the door for Eren and gives a small smile to him, “Um…thanks for introducing the show to me.”

            Eren just nods and proceeds to walk out. As if it is a last minute thought, the younger boy jumps back and grabs Levi’s head to pull him closer to his face. Eren presses a chaste kiss on Levi’s lips and slightly pulls back, his nose rubbing Levi’s as he stares at his idol’s eyes.

            “I-I…” _Like you_ , “…you’re welcome.” Eren stutters. Levi watches as Eren scrambles away.

            The raven closes the door, his heart thumping loudly in his chest. After the grinding and heated kisses, that simple gesture of affection did a different thing to Levi’s heart.

            “I saw that!” Hanji screeches from behind. “I fucking saw that! My little gay heart can’t take it anymore!”

            Levi nods in agreement, still in daze.

           

 

            “Ow, fuck, Mikasa.” Eren rubs the back of his head.

            His sister glares at him, “Eren, you watch too much pornography. You know there’s another way to apologize than sex, right?”

            Eren pouts and ducks out of the way when his sister tries to thump the back of his head again, “I know, I know, don’t hit me. We didn’t even have sex so I’m still pure don’t worry,”

            Mikasa rolls her eyes and lets her little brother go. Eren tries to go to his room but someone grabs his arm and pulls him to the kitchen. The singer comes face to face with his stylist, who is currently beaming.

            “Is it true?” Armin whisper-yells. He’s practically jumping up and down.

            Eren purses his lips. He made out and had a hot grinding session with his hot idol. He dreamed of this moment so many times and the fact it actually happened left Eren in a giddy mood. “Yeah,”

            Armin coos, “Eren is no longer a virgin. The moment has come.”

            “W-what.” Eren sputters, “No, I’m still a virgin.”

            Armin cocks an eyebrow, “I’m confused. Or are you? Anal penetration means loss of virginity, you do know that right?”

            Eren scoffs, “Armin. Shut up. All we did was make out.” Eren left out the grinding. He doesn’t want to talk about grinding to anyone much less sex.

            Armin nods in understanding, his lips forming an ‘O’. “Well, that’s not exciting.”

            Eren just rolls his eyes, “Your hair is longer.”

            Armin lets the subject change and raises a hand to grab a tuft of his hair. It is long enough to pass the nape of his neck, “Yeah. I thought of keeping a Fabio type of look, you know?”

            Eren laughs, “You’ll look great. I’m glad you don’t look like a mushroom anymore.”

            “You gave me hell for that.” Armin laughs along with Eren. His bangs have grown out and it is combed back. The top of Armin’s hair is kept in a ponytail while the bottom half is let loose.

            “Your hair looks nice like that,” Eren comments.

            Armin smiles, “Thanks, Eren. Now back to Levi…”

            Eren groans.

 

Mikasa raps on Eren’s door and says it’s her. The singer tells her to come in and Mikasa walks in with a tub of ice cream.

            “Why?” Eren asks, laughing.

            Mikasa shrugs and sits beside him on his bed. Eren is reading a book and closes it but not before marking his place and sets it aside. He was also sipping coffee at late night to sober himself up and try to get rid of the wine breath.

            “What’s up?” Eren asks.

            “People at Corps Hospital are requesting for you next Sunday.” Mikasa says while eating ice cream.

            “Isn’t it ironic it’s called Corps Hospital. It’s like corpse but without the ‘e’ and it’s funny.”

            “Eren, shut up.”

            Eren laughs, “I’ll do it.”

            Mikasa nods and eats more of her ice cream, “Your dad called.”

            Eren curses, “Shit. I was supposed to call him and meet up.”

            “You were too busy getting a dick shoved up your hole.”

            Eren grimaces, “Can we go easy on the crude language, Mika? And that did not happen. Far from it actually,” Well not that far but she doesn’t need to know that.

            Mikasa laughs and nods, “Can you believe him?”

            Eren just quietly looks at her.

            “He calls me asking for you. He didn’t ask about what I’m doing or…or how I am.” Mikasa stabs her ice cream, “I’m also his daughter, right?”

            Eren smiles at the memory of when Mikasa first came into his life. Carla saw Mikasa first at the foster home and she immediately exclaimed that Mikasa is coming to their house, with Eren right beside her. By then, he is barely taller than his mother’s hips.

            Grisha instantly turned down the idea of adopting a child but Carla would have none of it. His mother was always a sneaky woman. She stole Eren’s father’s signature stamp and stamped Grisha’s name on the adoption papers. The day Grisha went out for work the foster home people came by and investigated the house. The entire time Carla wore a smile, and whenever Eren would glance at her with uncertainty, she would still smile and pull up her index finger to her lips and gave Eren a little wink.

            The next day, the now legally named Mikasa Jaeger is in the house.

            “Mika,” Eren starts, wrapping an arm around his sister, “Who fucking cares about him. Because you’re Carla Jeager’s daughter and my older sister.”

            Mikasa chuckles, leaning into Eren, “I am, aren’t I?”

            Eren nods, “And without you, my life wouldn’t be as great as it is. Honestly, Mika, I love you. Mama loves you. You’re the best thing that has ever happened to us.” Eren smiles as his sister tries to hide her obvious blush, “Mama may be incredibly wrong about a lot of things. And I mean a lot. But you were the best choice she ever made.”

            Mikasa shoves Eren away, “Shut up.” Yet there is no scorn in her words and Eren laughs.

            “Remember that, always.” Eren says.

            Mikasa nods and smiles, ruffling her younger brother’s hair, “Why remember myself when you’re always here.”

            “True.” Eren agrees, “You got yourself a great brother. Hot. Talented. Amazing.”

            “Don’t push it, Jaeger.”

            “Sorry, Jaeger.” Eren retorts.

            Mikasa snorts, “Call your fucking Dad.”

            Eren laughs, “I will, I will.”

            “So, are you and Levi a legit thing now? Not just fake?”

            Eren didn’t expect the sudden question. The singer just frowns and looks anywhere but at his sister.

            “So…no?”

            “I’m not sure.” Eren admits. He remembers getting drunk, but not drunk to pass out and forget everything, but drunk enough to let loose. Thinking about it forced Eren to reach out for his coffee and take another sip just for good measure.

            “Are you guys going to have the talk?” Mikasa asks.

            “I’m not sure.” Eren repeats.

            “What are you sure of?” Mikasa says sarcastically, rolling her eyes before taking a spoonful of ice cream.

            “That,” Eren grinned, “Levi is a really, really good kisser.”

            “Jesus, Eren, I did not need to know that.” Mikasa thumps her brother’s head.

           

 

Eren only has distant memories of his father. The only good one was when Grisha took Eren for apple picking, and ended up slyly flirting with the young woman. At the time, Eren didn’t know any better but now thinking about it was so fucking obvious. So the type of person in Eren’s mind when people mention ‘Grisha’ or ‘Dad’ is the fucker who flirted with other woman while distracting Eren to pick apples.

            Eren fishes through his pockets and found the crumpled piece of paper and unwrapped it. In it was the messy scrawling of Grisha’s number he got from his mom.

            Eren picked up his phone and dialed it.

            It answered on the third ring. “Eren!”

            Eren winces. “Um, hey Grisha.”

            “Eren! Son! I’ve been waiting for you to call.”

            Eren nods awkwardly with pursed lips, “So I’ve heard.”

            “It has been so long, hasn’t it?” Grisha laughs.

            “Yup.” Eren is annoyed by the way Grisha treats this as old friends calling each other after several years. Not a father calling an abandoned son.

            “When do you want to hang out?” Eren rolls his eyes but Grisha continues, “How about this new coffee place? Little Titan Café?”

            Eren doesn’t want to risk going out, “How about you come over.”

            Grisha obviously didn’t expect that, “W-what? Home? Are you sure?”

            “I’m trying to lay low for some reasons so I really don’t want to go out to the public.”

            “Of course! Of course! Is tomorrow okay?”

            Eren nods. The singer tells his father his address and hangs up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, Mikasa has gone through so much like watching her parents die and then killing a man and then seeing her other mother die right before her and having her other 'father' disappear for years!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I just, I need a Mikasa Ackerman support group because she doesn't get enough credit and I want to hug her and give her flowers and ALKFLDKJCLSKNLAKC
> 
> but anyway what do you think about this chapter? I absolutely love Hanji and Armin with long hair gives me feels.


	6. Shit. Goes. Down.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the title says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh, yes, I'm alive. 
> 
> BTW MY BIRTHDAY WAS LAST WEEK AND MY BEST GUY FRIEND GOT ME ZELDA AND I'M LIKE MAY GOD BLESS YOU.
> 
> The way to my heart is through video games.

_It has gone all out of hand_ , Levi thinks. It is currently midnight, in his hand another glass of wine despite drinking two bottles hours prior, and Hanji and Erwin are going mad in front of him.

            “What the fuck are you doing?” Levi mutters. There’s no bite in his words but instead exhausted annoyance.

            His two managers have party hats on and seem to be dancing in a way where they slouch backwards, wiggling their shoulders while their arms lay limp.

            “We are dancing, Levi,” Hanji exclaims. She then proceeds to pump up her arms with palms faced upwards. Erwin immediately started to do the whip and that was when Levi had enough. There’s something about a thirty year old man trying to whip and failing epically that makes Levi want to puke.

            The raven growls and gets up to dump out his untouched glass of wine. But Erwin stops him.

            “Why aren’t you dancing with us?”

            Levi pinches the bridge of his nose, “I don’t know. Maybe because what the fuck are you dancing to? The click-clocking of my clock?”

            Immediate silence. Erwin stares at Levi like he grew another head and Hanji’s jaw drops, her eyes holding endless amount of amusement.

            “What?” Levi snaps.

            “Did you just…” Hanji snickers and clears her throat, “Do you mean…ticking?”

            “What?” Levi asks, now slightly confused.

            “You said click-clocking.” Erwin said while biting his lower lip, trying, but failing, to hold in his laughs, “Did you mean ticking.”

            Levi looks at Erwin, then Hanji, then repeats.

            Without realizing, Levi’s cheek s flush with embarrassment, “I fucking hate both of you.”

            Hanji starts to laugh like the witch she is and Erwin grabs Levi’s shoulder to prevent him from leaving as he laughs as well. Levi rolls his eyes and huffs.

            “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Hanji says. There are legit tears streaming down her face. Levi didn’t realize it was that funny, “This is supposed to celebrate Levi having a boyfriend.”

            Levi scowls, “He’s not my boyfriend.”

            “Levi…” Erwin tuts.

            “No.” The raven is so fucking exhausted, “He’s not. He never will be. I just need another month or two and then we will break up and that’s that!”

            Levi rips off Erwin’s arm from around him and stomps into the kitchen to pour out his wine. He could hear the chatter between Hanji and Erwin in the living and even though he can’t decipher what they’re saying exactly, Levi has a pretty good idea.

             Levi wants to do nothing but pass out in his room and sleep for a week but on his way towards his sanctuary he has to go through the living room, where of course Hanji and Erwin are there to stop him.

            Levi growls, “Don’t.”

            “Levi, listen to us.” Hanji says. The sincerity in his voice and eyes got Levi to stop, ye the raven looks anywhere but directly at his eyes. “I didn’t realize you hated it this much.”

            Levi scoffs, “I don’t like him. I was horny, God fucking dammit, I don’t see him in any way but someone to fuck.”

            “You don’t mean that.” Erwin says.

            “How would you know!?” Levi yells. His managers look unaffected. Levi’s exhausted and still slightly delirious mind takes over, “I don’t want a boyfriend. I don’t want a romantic relationship with Eren Jaeger! He is hot, I agree whole heartedly, but honestly I see his body as something to fuck into the next oblivion. That is it!”

            Hanji looks at him what Levi thinks is pity, “Levi…”

            “Shut the fuck up!” Levi snaps. “Don’t tell me what I need to think or love or whatever bullshit you want to say! I should make it clear to that kid, too, so he doesn’t start to think I’m in love with him or some other bullshit!” And to prove his point, Levi pats his pockets to try and find his phone.

            “Levi, he really likes you.”

            Levi freezes. He slowly halts his movements and stares up at Hanji. She is looking at him with a serious expression, her lips in a thin line and her eyebrows furrowed.

            “I swear to God, Hanji—“

            “I’m not lying. It is so fucking obvious the kid has more than hero worship for you and if you say something like that I’m pretty damn sure it will break his heart.”

            Levi’s jaw slacks. His mind going on an over drive. The raven lets his arms go limp and then, without a word, trudges along to his room. Neither Erwin nor Hanji stop him, which he is incredibly grateful for, and closes his door, locking it.

            Levi slides down his door and pushes his hair back from his face.

            He can’t fucking do this anymore.

 

 

            “Mikasa, can you not.” Eren grumbles out as his sister goes crazy.

            She’s cleaning the house to the best her ability, and Eren passed out at his couch late at night watching horror movies, so of course his sister starts to vacuum at _fucking six in the morning._

            It is currently eight and Eren is begrudgingly eating his cereal at the dining table. He texted Armin to come over and the singer’s still waiting for his stylist. Is it sad or odd that Eren’s closest friends are his sister and his stylist whom came into Eren’s life just recently?

            Possibly. Does Eren care? Nope, not really.

            “Mikasa.” Eren tries to yell over the sound of Mikasa’s vacuum cleaner. “Please! Stop!”

            His older sister is done vacuuming the entire house and is now doing the sofa and swivel chairs with a suction attached to the vacuum.

            Eren hates that vacuum with a passion. After his sister is done Eren is thinking of a thousand ways to kill that vacuum cleaner, like throwing it into a lake or smashing it with a hammer.

            “I’m going to fucking kill you.” Eren mutters, his voice low and dripping with venom as he stares at the vacuum cleaner, “I’m going to smash you against a wall and beat you with a hammer. I won’t stop until you’re in pieces, broken, dead, and unusable for anyone else.”

            “Eren, you’re really freaking me out.”

            Eren looks up to see his stylist stare out him with an odd yet amused expression.

            Eren shakes his head, “Two hours, Armin, two hours of that noise.”

            Armin laughs, “Why is she in such a cleaning craze?” He sits opposite of Eren at the dining table.

            Eren rubs his temples, “My dad is coming over today. Her exact words are ‘Fucker should see how classy and rich and neat we look and be intimidated’,” Eren rolls his eyes.

            Armin smiles softly, “She still trying to impress him?”

            “Mikasa holds family closer to her than her own self.” Eren admits, “I really want her to move on but I feel like she’ll always want Grisha’s approval. Ever since we were little kids she would go over the top to impress him,” Eren plays with his cereal.

            “I really, really understand that this is serious,” Armin says, “But I really want to say this: so she has daddy issues?”

            Eren laughs, “Let her hear that. She’ll hurt you.”

            “I did hear that,” Mikasa grunts out.

            Armin pales and Eren starts to snicker uncontrollably.

            Mikasa turns off the loud as fuck vacuum before coming over to the dining table and slouch on a chair beside Eren.

            “I’m exhausted.”

            “I am, too.”

            “You didn’t do shit.”

           

 

\--

 

Eren is nervous. As time ticks by and as it becomes closer and closer to noon, Eren’s heart beats faster and faster. He wipes his sweaty palms on his jeans as he paces around his living room. His father is coming to visit him. It has been so many years since Eren last him that the singer wonders if he would recognize him.

            There’s a knock at the door and Eren’s mouth goes dry.

            He opens the door, his eyes trailing over his father.

            Grisha Jaeger stands right before him, a proud grin on his face. On one hand he’s holding what seems like a champagne bottle.

            “Grisha.” Eren says.

            Grisha’s smile falters, “Ah, Eren. Hi.”

            Eren nods and side steps, “Come in.”

           

It was surreal. It kind of felt like a dream. Eren is right before his father at the living room. The singer didn’t register any of the commentary Grisha said about his living room but instead just observed him. Grisha grew out his hair and its pulled back in a ponytail, and he also got rid of the contacts and kept an out of style pair of glasses.

            He looks…different.

            “How is your mother?” Grisha asks.

            “She’s doing good.”

            Eren has so many questions, but when he opens his mouth the words get caught in his throat. Why can’t he ask them? Eren licks his chapped lips.

            “How is Mikasa?”

            “Good, good.”

            C’mon, Eren, _talk._

            “How…are you.” Eren awkwardly manages. Well, it’s a start.

            “I’m doing good. Great, because I got to talk to my son.” Grisha smiles, his eyes squinting as he looks at Eren with warmth in his eyes. Eren struggles to not sneer.

            This whole situation seems so fake and plastic. Eren wants to gag. The singer is still having a mental conversation with himself as to why he can’t man up and ask Grisha all the questions he have, but then his phone is ringing.

            Eren glances at the coffee table and sees Levi’s name, and his heart starts to beat erratically in his chest.

            “Levi?” Grisha asks. Eren glances at his father to see Grisha looking at his phone.

            Eren nods, and is in no mood to explain to Grisha the entire fake gay couple thing, and just says, “My boyfriend.” He reaches out for his phone.

            The tension is palpable. Grisha let out an odd noise and Eren freezes before looking at his father. Grisha stares at him with the oddest expression and Eren sits up straight.

            Eren’s phone is still ringing.

            “You’re dating a boy?” Grisha asks.

            Eren frowns at the ignorant question, “Yes. Problem?”

            Grisha just squints down at Eren, “I didn’t…I wasn’t informed with this. You are gay?”

            “Yes. I’m gay.”

            Grisha sputters out, “How are you gay? You seemed pretty straight to me when I last saw you!”

            “I was fucking five years old then!”

            “Don’t you cuss at me!”

            “Don’t you fucking tell me what to do.” Eren yells, “You’re not my dad. Just because you partook in my existence through your seed doesn’t fucking mean you’re my dad!”

            This escalated quickly. Eren needs to calm down. He needs to be mature because he’s an adult, dammit. But Grisha abruptly stood up, cutting Eren out of his thoughts.

            “Eren, I’m looking out for you! Okay, the gay thing…” Grisha takes a deep breath,” I can accept that. I grew up religious, you have to give me time to adjust. But Levi? Please don’t tell me this is the son of Kenny Ackerman.”

            “Who’s that? And why does it fucking matter!?”

            “He’s going to hurt you!” Grisha yells back, “I know his father and I’m sure the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.”

            Eren just groans, “I don’t think he can hurt me worse than you did.”

            Grisha’s mouth immediately closed, forming a thin line. Eren’s father stares at him with an unknown emotion, “I’m just looking out for you.” He repeats.

            “I’m an adult,” Eren says, “I don’t need to be looked out for.”

            Grisha nods leans over to pick up his unopened champagne bottle, “I think it is better I leave.”

            “Yeah,” Eren agrees.

            Eren’s frozen on spot, unable to move from his position at the sofa. The door slams shut and Eren winces.

            His phone rings again. Levi.

            Eren now answers, “What?”

            “We need to talk.”  

            “Is it important?” Eren snaps.

            “Yes, it is.” Levi snaps back, “Kid—“

            “I’m not a fucking kid!”

            Levi continues, “—I’m calling off the fake gay couple thing.”

            Eren falters, his phone almost falling out of his grip, “What?”

            “Eren, shit happened. And last night, don’t take it out of context. I was drunk and horny and you were there.”

            “I—“ Why is Levi saying all of these mean things. Every word was a jab to Eren’s heart.

            “Good bye.” Levi hangs up.

            Eren’s mouth is still hanging open, but his arm lays limp against his side as Eren slouches back at his couch. This just...happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah! 
> 
> Okay to everyone reading this is one hundred percent light write/read. So the drama and all that will be cheesy and predictable and ish, and the quality will be a rollercoaster. 
> 
> Welp, anyways, I hope everyone had fun reading this shitty excuse of a chapter. Comments and kudos make my day. 
> 
> (I also realized I misspelled Eren's last name the entire time and I'm like...fuck.)


End file.
